Leт's Preтend We Never Meт
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: Es mejor que algunas historias de amor terminen en el primer capítulo. - - NaruSaku.


_Estándar disclaimer aplicado._

Let's Pretend We Never Met

1

_(Loose lips on ships, I'm getting to grips __with what you said)_

Cogieron.

No había otra forma de llamarlo. Ambos estaban en el apartamento de Naruto cenando ramen un viernes por la noche, como era la tradición del Equipo Siete. Solo que ese día en particular, ni Kakashi ni Sasuke habían podido acompañarlos. Sasuke tenía una misión y Kakashi… bueno, lo que Kakashi hacía un viernes por la noche los traía sin cuidado.

Todo fue una secuencia de movimientos difusos y colores vistosos. De un segundo a otro pasaron de hablar del trabajo de Sakura en el hospital y de los gritos de Tsunade, a besarse descontroladamente sobre el viejo sillón del chico.

No se sentía correcto, pero se sentía _tan_ bien. El contacto era extraño pero acogedor, invasivo pero dulce. Naruto, en un fugaz momento de autocontrol y racionalidad le dijo que se detuvieran, que esto podía arruinar su amistad.

Pero Sakura simplemente tuvo que _mirarlo_, con esos ojos jade que siempre le habían llamado la atención, para que toda su moralidad y lealtad se fueran al carajo.

Quizás Sakura no lo amaba (siempre sería Sasuke, Sasuke_, Sasuke_), pero si podía tenerla aunque fuera una sola vez estaría bien. Sólo una vez. No pedía más.

Y sabía que ella tampoco.

2

_(No it's not in my head, I can't awaken the dead day after day)_

Pero aparentemente el destino no estaba de acuerdo.

Porque ese no fue su último encuentro. Naruto no estaba particularmente orgulloso de decir que se estaba tirando a su supuesta mejor amiga (casi hermana) en un armario apenas iluminado del hospital, pero si lo pensaba, no estaba orgulloso de muchas cosas en su vida.

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado hasta ahí. Sólo sabía que Sakura le estaba hablando de las propiedades de una planta que servía para curar importantes heridas y que, repentinamente, había tenido que ir a buscar más vendas y alcohol para curar _sus _heridas (podía ser un ANBU, pero no significaba que siempre iba a resultar ileso de todo) porque no iba a gastar todo su chakra en él.

Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario desafortunado como _"pero si ya te he dejado exhausta"_ o _"ya has gastado toda tu energía en mí"_, pero se contuvo a tiempo—la relación entre ambos no había cambiado demasiado desde esa noche, pero no era ajeno a la forma en que ella fruncía el ceño o como se mordía el labio, meditando si era buena idea acercarse a él o no.

Pero de todas formas, ahí estaban, teniendo una acalorada sesión de besos y manoseos bajo la luz mediocre de un viejo armario, rodeados de papeles, frascos e instrumentos de medicina.

No era el escenario más romántico del mundo, pero… ¿para eso no tenía que _existir _un romance primero?

Trataba de acordarse cómo diablos habían terminado encerrados, pero su agitada mente había decidido registrar detalles más importantes—como las manos de Sakura tirando de sus pantalones, el hecho de que no llevaba sujetador ese día, el calor emanando de sus muslos, o su ceño fruncido cada vez que entraba en ella.

Pero Naruto no estaba preocupado. Porque mientras esos gratos recuerdos no pasaran a ocupar su mente todo el día hasta trastornarlo, o su cama no se sintiera vacía y fría por las mañanas y sus manos no dibujaran la silueta de la chica al imaginársela, todo estaría bien.

Excepto cuando dejó de estarlo.

3

_(__Why do you always doubt that there can be a better way?__)_

Su tercer encuentro ocurrió durante una misión.

Fue una bendita suerte que Tsunade hubiera pensado que la misión era lo suficientemente fácil como para que fueran solo los dos, sin requerir refuerzos de ningún tipo. Pero Naruto no era un idiota—sabía que Tsunade quería proteger a su pupila y que _de ninguna forma_ la emparejaría con Uchiha Sasuke, a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario.

(Porque el hecho de que Sasuke había roto innumerables veces el corazón de Sakura, no era un secreto.)

De esa forma, ambos ninjas empacaron y salieron de la aldea.

Naruto podía sentirlo. La excitación y su pulso acelerado, anticipando lo que venía. Podía recordar perfectamente como hace apenas cinco años sentía lo mismo, ante una misión particularmente difícil y emocionante.

Pero cómo había cambiado _el motivo _ de todas esas emociones.

Estaba perdido.

Porque ahora sí que no tenía la menor idea de dónde se estaba metiendo—no cuando sus dedos se enredaban en el sedoso pelo de ella o cuando sus hombros y espalda quedaban llenos de marcas de uñas y dientes. Aunque los moretones que su fuerte agarre había dejado en las caderas de Sakura no eran mucho más sutiles. Sabía que estarían ahí por varios días.

Y tal vez si no fuese tan adictiva, él podría detenerse. Dejar de fantasear con que algún día podrían estar juntos, como una pareja. Que lo mirara con amor y no con esa lujuria desenfrenada que acababa tan pronto como llegaba. Que lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo tuviera algún nombre y poder llamarlo _hacer el amor_ y no una cogida o un polvo casual.

El agarre en sus caderas se intensificó, mientras embestía con aún más fuerza. Y cuando ella dejó escapar un agudo y entrecortado gemido, supo que estaba realmente jodido.

Porque ahora no podía ver, sentir o tocar otra cosa que no fuese _Sakura._

4

_(__There's nothing left to say__, __I got my eye shut praying they won't stray__)_

Podía sentir los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke clavarse en su nuca.

Si Naruto no era un idiota, entonces su mejor amigo era un _jodido genio_. Hace días que notaba la molestia irradiando del Uchiha, como si ya hubiese descubierto todo lo que pasaba entre él y Sakura. El Uzumaki incluso había pensado en respuestas apropiadas en caso de que Sasuke se aproximara a preguntarle (después de golpearlo quizás, ya no estaba seguro de nada.)

"_Sí, nos estamos acostando, pero no es nada serio." _

"_Sí, me la estoy tirando, pero no veo por qué eso sea asunto tuyo." _

"_Si la quieres tanto, ¿por qué la has rechazado todos estos años?"_

Ninguna parecía mejor que la anterior, pero era mejor que guardar silencio.

Casi al final del entrenamiento, vio que Sasuke se acercaba a Sakura y le decía algo al oído.

Sintió que se le retorcía el estómago.

Pero luego vio como Sakura le dirigía una mirada de odio, alejándose del Uchiha con rapidez.

Eso lo hizo sentir mejor.

Aunque fuese un poco.

5

_(__You said we're fatally flawed__, __when I'm easily bored, is that okay?__)_

Tres días después fue a visitarla al hospital y le llevó su helado favorito (de _cerezas_, qué extraño).

Sakura sólo le dirigió una mirada superficial al recipiente y lo dejó a un lado del escritorio, chasqueando la lengua.

—Estoy ocupada, Naruto. Tengo mucho que hacer —no pasó por alto que Sakura estaba evitando por todos los medios encontrarse con su mirada. ¿Estaba enfadada con él? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Repasó mentalmente los últimos sucesos, buscando algo que la pudiera haber molestado pero nada vino a su mente.

¿O es que estaba arrepentida de lo que habían hecho?

Y al parecer le había estado diciendo algo, a juzgar por la forma en como rodó sus ojos con fastidio, pero _realmente _no podía prestarle atención en esos momentos.

—Tan solo olvídalo. Adiós, Naruto —le dijo, volviendo a concentrarse en sus papeles.

Sintió que algo en su estómago literalmente se había caído.

Quizás su corazón, pero no podía estar seguro.

6

_(__Make this the last kiss__, __I'll walk away__)_

Sakura no estaba precisamente ayudando en su propósito de olvidarse de ella. Porque exactamente tres días después, totalmente empapada por la repentina lluvia, decidió aparecerse en su departamento sin aviso.

Su pelo se le pegaba al rostro y su blusa blanca transparentaba más de lo que podía soportar.

—Déjame entrar —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo con fuerza, mientras cerraba la puerta con su pie. Naruto no se quejó. Pensó que sería capaz de detenerla, detener este _juego_ que no los estaba llevando a nada (aunque a él lo estaba llevando a la desesperación, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo), pero ocurría que ni siquiera podía detenerse a sí mismo.

Realmente se alegraba de vivir completamente solo y no deberle explicaciones a nadie. Porque por primera vez, lo hicieron en una cama de verdad y no en su viejo sillón o en un armario mal iluminado.

Y esta vez, solo porque _podía_, se tomó su tiempo—para observar, tocar, _sentir_ a la mujer que tenía en su cama, cuya piel pálida contrastaba fuertemente con sus sábanas oscuras. Presionó sus labios sobre cada rincón disponible de su cuerpo, queriendo recordar cada detalle.

Escuchó a Sakura quejarse.

—Naruto, solo _cojamos _—le dijo, arqueando sus caderas, con sus ojos verdes brillando de frustración.

—Cuando yo quiera —le respondió el chico, pensando que podía tomar el control de la situación aunque fuera por una vez. Sabía que estaba incómoda y que no quería que sus sentimientos se vieran involucrados, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Porque no podía evitar estar enamorado de ella.

Bastaba ver sus ojos que prácticamente lanzaban chispas debido a la rabia, para darse cuenta que probablemente esta iba a ser la última vez que estarían juntos. Y si iba a ser la última, quería que fuese algo memorable.

Para él, al menos.

Un segundo después, estaba probando los efectos de su lengua entre las piernas de ella mientras intentaba catalogar su sabor.

No pudo. No había comparación.

Y varios minutos después, sintió a Sakura tensarse debajo de él y ese agudo y dulce sonido que se formaba en su garganta cada vez que acababa, pareció retumbar en toda la habitación. Se acomodó a su lado, apoyado en su codo, mientras observaba su rostro—pequeñas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente y su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras regulaba su respiración.

Sakura exhaló un quejido de molestia, dándole la espalda y concentrándose en la lluvia golpeando en la ventana.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Se supone que nadie… —la voz de la chica temblaba—. Se supone que _nadie más_ debe hacerme sentir _esto_.

Naruto sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Sasuke, aunque no estaba seguro del motivo. ¿Nadie más debía cogérsela? ¿Nadie más debía amarla? ¿Hacerla sentir como una maldita mujer?

Sakura se levantó abruptamente, recogió su ropa y no lo miró ni una sola vez.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Estaba mintiendo. Su turno no comenzaba hasta las nueve, pero de todas formas la dejó ir.

Porque ellos no tenían una historia de amor, ni siquiera algo remotamente parecido.

No la detuvo.

7

_(__Why don't we talk about it__? __I'm only here__, __don't shout it__)_

Acababa de volver de una misión.

Había sido bastante agotadora y peligrosa y lo único que quería era regresar a su apartamento y dormir por el resto de la semana. Durante el regreso de la torre de la Godaime hasta su hogar (nunca había sido partidario de caminar toda esa distancia si es que no era necesario, pero últimamente caminar lo ayudaba a meditar sobre los últimos sucesos de su vida) notó cómo varias chicas le lanzaban miradas más que descaradas.

Probablemente se debía a que su parte de arriba estaba casi completamente rasgada y enseñaba gran parte de su torso.

Era gracioso como apenas hace un tiempo atrás habría sonreído ante toda esa atención y ahora ni siquiera le importaba.

Joder, Sakura realmente había dejado su huella en él…

Y como si quisiera matizar ese pensamiento, se encontró de frente con la aludida que presumiblemente acababa de terminar sus compras en el mercado.

—Hola —le dijo simplemente, dejándolo atrás.

—Espera —Naruto la tomó del brazo. Sakura se soltó inmediatamente, como si la estuviese quemando. Eso _dolió_—. Sakura-chan, solo quiero–

—Escucha, Naruto, no quiero acostarme contigo ni nada por el estilo.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —el chico la volvió a tomar de la muñeca—. Solo quiero _hablar. _No quiero que nuestra relación se vaya al carajo por lo que pasó y convertirnos en verdaderos extraños.

Sakura bajó la mirada.

—Naruto, no hay nada de que hablar —suspiró con cansancio, lo que se había transformado en su costumbre más reciente cuando se encontraba cerca de él—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidar que todo esto pasó. Y, con el tiempo, volveremos a ser los mejores amigos de siempre.

El chico la soltó lentamente, procesando sus palabras.

¿Olvidar todo, como si fuera tan fácil? ¿Como si no lo hubiese jodido completamente?

Él también quería olvidarla, pero no lo decía tan a la ligera como si no fuese nada importante. Como si hubiesen sido solo unos polvos casuales entre amigos.

Sin despedirse, se largó rápidamente de allí.

8

_(__Screw you, I didn't like your taste anyway__)_

Pero más tarde, descubrió por qué Sakura estaba tan incómoda en su presencia y por qué trataba de restarle tanta importancia a sus previos encuentros.

Sasuke y ella se estaban besando acaloradamente contra un árbol cercano a los terrenos de entrenamiento, con las manos de él sujetando fuertemente sus caderas. Y por la forma en que Sakura enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de él, parecía que realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Sintió ganas de vomitar.

Y en su ida a Ichikaru, Hinata le sonrió tímidamente y le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a ella.

Después de unos instantes de meditación, decidió aproximarse hasta la bella chica.

—Hola, Hinata. ¿Cómo estás? —sorpresivamente, no le fue difícil devolverle la sonrisa. Hinata proyectaba un aura de tranquilidad que siempre lo había reconfortado.

—Um, bien. ¿Y tú? Has estado algo distraído y pensativo estos días, Naruto-kun.

Naruto parpadeó.

O su mal estado anímico era demasiado notorio, o Hinata era realmente observadora.

9

_(__Saturday I'll go out and find another you__)_

Hinata era jodidamente fácil de complacer. Era genial.

Un simple cumplido o una sonrisa de su parte prácticamente le hacían el día a la chica, quien siempre tenía palabras dulces o de aliento para él—como cuando volvía herido de una misión, o hacía un comentario realmente estúpido.

Quizás podría simplemente…

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hinata-chan?

No había mucho más que decir.

Al día siguiente, estaban oficialmente saliendo.

Y a contar de ese mismo día, Sasuke dejó de dirigirle la palabra completamente.

Sakura simplemente le dirigía miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Aunque a Hinata no le dirigía ninguna mirada en particular, ni de molestia, celos—joder, ni siquiera de burla.

Eso lo molestó.

10

_(__Given time we'll forget, __let's pretend we never met__)_

Tal como había dicho Sakura, el tiempo sí lo había ayudado a olvidar. Algo.

—El teme ni siquiera me mira.

Sakura simplemente se mordió el labio (gesto que simplemente _no pudo_ pasar por alto) y dejó la respuesta en el aire:_ "¿Qué esperabas? Sigue molesto de que hayamos cogido un par de veces, Naruto." _

Se preguntó si debería contarle a Hinata lo sucedido con Sakura, si es que ellos alguna vez… aunque intuía que faltaba _mucho _para eso.

Esa misma noche Hinata fue a cenar a su apartamento—ramen, en el sillón (_joder_, ese sillón…)

—Realmente me gusta este sillón. ¿A ti?

Naruto casi escupió su bebida.

—Sí, me gusta. Aunque es algo viejo, quizás… debería cambiarlo.

Hinata asintió.

—Los cambios siempre son buenos.

Naruto sonrió ante sus palabras.

Porque ellos sí podrían tener una historia de amor.

Al menos, la estaban comenzando.

_fin._


End file.
